A Good Brother
by HollyAnne1084
Summary: Siblings may have their ups and downs, but deep down, they really care about each other, no matter what happens.


Violet Parr was doing her weekend-morning routine: getting herself ready for a new day. But it wasn't just any regular day - this day that Violet's getting ready for is special. She and Tony are going on their second date. It wasn't the movies though. In fact, it sounded more fun than the movies - they were going bowling. And instead of Tony going with the Parr family, Violet will be going with the Rydinger family.

It was very exciting for Violet. She's always excited when she's around Tony, especially when it comes to going out on a date. Violet looked in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. She smiled in satisfaction and headed down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

In the kitchen, Helen Parr was making pancakes for the kids. Jack-Jack Parr, however, was eating a bowl of Cherrios, one piece at a time. Usually he would giggle and throw a Cherrio at the table, while other times, he would take a while to eat one Cherrio, since he only has two teeth.

Dashiell "Dash" Parr was sitting on the couch, drinking a whole cup of water in 3 seconds. When he looked at Violet, he started to smirk. "Oh, so you only want to look _beautiful_ whenever you going out with that Rydinger guy," he said in a mocking tone. "And any other day, you dress up like you're homeless and you need money." He rolled his eyes. "I mean, where are you gonna be at, a fashion show?"

Violet glared at him. "First of all, why would I get dressed up for _school_ and for reading a book and listening to music? And second of all, you need to look good on a date, thank you very much!"

Dash smirked once again. "Oh, and what if Tony finds out what you _really_ wear on a daily basis?"

"Why, you little-!"

"That's enough, you two!" Helen interrupted the siblings', well, conversation. "Head to the kitchen, your pancakes are ready."

"Pancakes!" Dash cheered. He used his superpower to zoom to the kitchen and sit down on the tables, way before Violet and Helen do. Jack-Jack laughed, enjoying Dash showing off his super speed, and threw another Cheerio, which ended up landing in Dash's hair.

Dash, getting rid of the Cheerio in his hair, looked at Helen, as he started to cut his stack of pancakes. "Where's Dad?" he asked.

"He's out with Lucius to get a cup of coffee," Helen told her son.

"Pfft, yeah, more like doing hero-work, as usual," Violet rolled her eyes.

Helen sighed. "Who knows what that guy is up to?"

"Mom?" Dash said, with food in his mouth.

"What is it, honey? And don't talk with your mouth full," Helen said.

The ten-year-old swallowed his food. "We're not going to Violet's stupid date with Tony, are we?" Dash asked, hoping she'll say no.

"I'm right here you know," Violet said, glaring at her little brother.

"No, we're not, Dash, and don't call her date 'stupid', you understand?" Helen ordered.

"Yeah, okay..." Dash sighed.

"And speaking of which, are you excited for your date, Vi?" Helen smiled at her first-born child.

Violet grinned. "You bet I am."

Dash snickered."What else was she gonna say, _no?_ "

Everyone else snickered (well, Jack-Jack let out a laugh) along until Violet's phone rang.

"Oh! It's Tony! I better take this call," she hopped out of her seat as she answered her phone. "Hey Tony!" she said on the phone, as she walked off to talk to Tony privately. When she came back to the kitchen, she didn't look too happy.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Helen asked.

Violet sat down. moved her pancakes out of the way, and put her head down on the table. "He's sick..."

"Who's sick?" Helen wondered.

Violet looked up, with a grumpy face. "Tony's sick...and now our date is cancelled." She placed her head back down.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Vi..." Helen said, stretching her arm to place a hand on Violet's shoulder. "I'm sure you guys will go bowling when he gets better."

"But I was looking forward to it today..." Violet sniffled. "I've waited so long for this day..."

"Dude, you're acting like Tony forgot about you again," Dash said.

"Dash, watch it," Helen snapped.

A tear came out of Violet's eye and went down to her cheek. "I thought this day was gonna be..." She sniffled. "...special. And now that Tony's sick, I...I..."

"Come _on_ Violet, get a _grip,_ " Dash told her. "It's not like you both aren't gonna date for the rest of your lives. You still have, like, 70 years of your life ahead of you."

"Shut _up,_ you little insect!" Violet barked at Dash.

"Why do girls have to be so stupid? Crying because a boy is cheating on her or breaking up with her? I mean, it's a _boy!_ " Dash sighed. "Teenaged girls these days..."

"Dashiell Robert Parr, you better watch your mouth!" Helen said loudly.

"What I do is none of your business!" Violet yelled at her brother. "I _like_ Tony, you know! I've had a crush on him for a long time! And after getting a freaking date canceled, you have to use your big mouth so you can find a way to tease me and hurt me!" She looked at Helen. "Mom, you need to do something about this...this _animal_ and to have him learn how to control his mouth!" She looked back at Dash. "So why don't you mind your own business and _stay out of my life!_ " She stomped up to her room, with more tears escaping out of her eyes.

Dash, with his eyes widened, looked at Helen, who didn't look happy with him.

"You. Are. _Grounded,_ " Helen told him.

"What?!" Dash complained.

"You heard me," Helen ordered. "Go to your room right now and you stay in there until you _apologize_ to your sister!"

"But Mooooom!"

"Don't 'but' me! Go to your room, or you are grounded for even longer!"

Dash groaned and obeyed his mother.

* * *

She hated him.

She honestly didn't care if he was her little brother. He always wanted to humiliate her and she couldn't take it anymore. He phone vibrated - it was a text from Tony.

 _"Hey, u ok? :("_

Violet let out a weak smile and texted him back:

 _"Yea I'm fine, thanks."_

She immediately got a reply.

 _"U sure?"_

 _"Yea don't worry about it. :)"_

She liked having a partner that actually cared about her, unlike someone.

 _"I just feel bad about our d8 being cancelled. We can do it some other time, right?"_

Violet was happy Tony asked that.

 _"Yea of course. Any time u want :)"_

 _"Perfect! Maybe next weekend?"_

 _"Sure if ur not 2 busy"_

 _"Perfect! :) Let's hope I don't get sick though lol."_

 _"Haha yeah."_

Violet felt better the minute she sent that last reply. It's no wonder she likes Tony - he's a very nice guy, despite his popularity.

She was only able to feel better for a couple minutes. She heard someone knock on the door. What was strange was that no one has ever knocked on the door, except for Bob, her dad. And she already knew that Bob wasn't home.

"Who is it?" Violet asked.

"...It's me."

 _Dash._

"Go away."

"Vi, please, I need to talk to you."

"I said, _go away._ "

" _Please_ Vi, this is serious. Please hear me out, Vi... _please._ "

Violet paused for a moment until she sighed. "Fine. But make it quick."

She opened the door. He had an upset look on his face. It was similar to the face he made when he opened the door, only to find the six super heroes wearing those blue goggles, being used by the screenslaver.

"What do you want?" Violet asked.

"Well...you may not forgive me but...I'm sorry."

Violet looked at him for a moment. "You're sorry," she repeated.

The ten-year-old nodded. "Can I come in?"

Violet opened the door all the way for him to come in. Dash walked up to her bed and sat down on it. "Yes, I'm sorry," he said. "I just...I never meant to hurt you like that. It's my job as a little brother to tease you and annoy you. But I don't wanna tease you to where you...you know, feel broken and hurt. I don't want that. At all."

Violet looked at him like she didn't believe him. "You're probably just saying this so Mom doesn't get you in trouble."

"What? No!" Dash said solemnly. "I mean it Vi! I mean it..." A tear fell down, leaving a drip of water on his jeans. This caused Violet to raise her eyebrows.

Dash looked at her as another tear came out. "I'm sorry for everything I said before...and for everything I said that was considered rude. I may not show it to you but...I love you, Vi. I love you more than you love Tony. I mean, you saw me do that cool save three months ago...when that guy was gonna shoot you while you were underwater and I zoomed in and distracted him...you know the story."

Violet looked down. "I just wish you'd show that you love me instead of just trying to humiliate me."

"I want to, Violet, I really want to...but..." He started to softly cry. Violet looked at him with concern in her eyes. She put her arm around her brother and allowed him to lean on her shoulder. "I just want to be...a g-good brother..." Dash said in between sobs.

Violet looked down at him and smiled. "I wanna be a good sister too but...there are times where I just can't stand you."

Dash looked up and sniffled. "Yeah, you annoy me a lot as well."

"Can I say something, little bro?" Violet asked.

"What is it?" Dash asked with curiosity.

"You're a little insect, but because you're my brother, you're _my_ little insect. And you know who's the only person that can call you an insect?"

"Who?"

Violet pointed at herself with a smirk on her face. "Me."

Dash laughed.

"You know, just because you annoy the crap out of me doesn't mean I won't look out for you," Violet told him honestly. "I did save you from being shot to death."

Dash smiled widely. He has never received this much love from his sister before. "I wanted to say the same thing to you, but I couldn't find the right words," he said. "But...thank you."

Violet snorted playfully and ruffled his hair. "You little insect," she said jokingly, making Dash laugh loudly.

The two siblings looked at each other for a moment, until they give each other a small hug. Violet even gives Dash a peck on the forehead, before they release the hug. "You know what, Dash?"

"What?"

"When you said you want to be a good brother and all...well, you already got what you wanted."

Dash raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Violet got a hold of his shoulder. "You're the best brother I could ever ask for."


End file.
